All is fair when pizza's involved
by Yummy Yamis
Summary: When it comes to the taste buds Anzu has it in for the Yami's for taking something that was his. Read this fic and find out if Yami and Bakura get out of this alive. This is a collaboration of Yu Gi Master1988/Psycho Bakura. read and review please.


Psycho Bakura: YugiMaster1988 and I have registered together under the name Yummy Yamis, so that we can bring you the fanfictions that we write together. Every time we write one, though, the Pharaoh over here 'accidentally' erases it. This will not happen any more XD Isn't that right?  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: Yeah, sure, whatever. Our fanfictions could most likely be classified as... uh... help?  
  
Psycho Bakura: Insane? Crazy? Freakish?  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: Those all fit the description, yes. Those will do. Anywho...yes...well...warning to little kids this may contain too much funniness, craziness and psycho Barkuraness for one mind of a little kid to take, I'm having a hard time keeping my lunch down standing next to this tomb robber!!  
  
Psycho Bakura: Oh, look, the Pharaoh's trying to sound intelligent... I think I spelled that wrong... it sure as hell doesn't look right... But I'm sure that the Pharaoh couldn't do any better... Isn't that right?  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: Shut the hell up stealer of souls!!  
  
Psycho Bakura: Well... there's no denying that... so... YOU SHUT UP, SOUL-SHATTERING PHARAOH!  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: I'LL KILL YOU TOMB ROBBER!!! *tackles Psycho Bakura reaching for his neck and starts to fight with him*  
  
*dust goes up so you can't see them fight*  
  
Dark Magician: *appears* ... O_O That's NOT pretty... I don't think either of them will be able to do the disclaimer after this! So I'll just go ahead and do it for them ^_^'  
  
DISCLAIMER: Neither the Pharaoh nor the thief own Yu-Gi-Oh! and neither ever will. So there!   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"TOMB ROBBER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" said a very angry spirit chasing after another with hair gel in his hand.  
  
"Whatsa' matter, Pharaoh? Need this or something? I think I like your hair down! It sure looks a hell of a lot better!" Bakura yelled, flying down the hall with Yami's gel in hand.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Yami leaped toward Bakura, and grabbed his feet, making him trip. Through out the whole house you could hear two Yamis screaming over hair gel.  
  
"YOU...CAN'T...HAVE...IT BACK!!" Bakura roared, tumbling sideways, grabbing at Yami's pants.  
  
"NOT THE PANTS!!!" screamed Yami, in horror.  
  
"YES! THE PANTS!!" Bakura laughed maniacally. "OH, YES! THE PANTS!"  
Yugi walked in.  
"What is it with you two and pants?" asked Yugi leaving. Both Yamis stared at each other, as Yami begin to blush.  
  
"Wait up, Aibou!" announced Yami running off toward his light.  
  
"Stupid Pharaoh," Said Bakura rolling his eyes. Standing up, Bakura looked down and laughed again. "Oh, well. At least I still have his hair gel!" Bakura said to himself. He reached down, picked up the tube and walked off, and bumped into his light, which he had developed a crush as well as Yami had his. It seemed that every Yami liked their light, even Bakura, as surprising as that was.  
"Outta' my way, Ryou, I'm tailing the Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled. He ran past Ryou... and remembered that he didn't know which way the Yami and Yugi ran. He looked back at Ryou.  
  
"That way, Yami, " Ryou said, pointing off in the distance. Bakura begin to blush slightly, and ran toward the direction so his light wouldn't see him blush at all.  
  
"What was that all about?" said Ryou tilting his head in confusion. He shrugged and continued walking.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yaaaaami, please!!!" begged Yugi.  
  
"No!" retorted the spirit, barely able to refuse his Aibou. "No matter how much you beg."  
  
"O come on Yami, I Wuuuuuuv Wuuu!!" Said Yugi giving him his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I said no. And I'm sorry, but I have to say no this time. It's just the way it has to be."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaasee, Yami, I'll give you a hug and kiss!!!" Yugi said giving him his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't give in! I...I-I won't!" Yami screamed and shook his head about wildly. Yugi began to laugh out loud. Yami looked at him, very surprised.  
  
"What's wrong, Aibou? What's so funny?" Yami asked quizzically, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"No no no no no no! Don't move your head! I- it's noth-nothin-noHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi laughed to the point that tears formed in his eyes. "It's your hairrrrrrr!!! It looks..... it looks..." Yugi trailed off when Yami stared him down.  
  
"I'm... I'M GOING TO KILL BAKURA! RARRARARRARRAR! HAIRRRRRR GEEEELLLLLLL!!!" Yami gave a war cry and began a search for the spirit of the Ring.  
Bakura was currently walking down the stairs as an angry Yami came up behind him tackling him, sending both of them down the stairs. Ryou came up and saw Yami and Bakura on each other, lips together because of the way they had landed after the fall, but Ryou...he didn't know they fell...  
  
"Wh-what are you d-doing!?!" asked Ryou in a most surprised way almost about to cry. Yugi came from above the stairs, and began to cry running to his room in a distressed state.   
  
"Aibou!" Both Yamis said at once. Yugi and Ryou took off, though, and the Yamis knew they wouldn't have the chance to catch up. Yami and Bakura sighed.   
  
"Hey... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yami yelled. "GET OFF OF ME!!" Yami quickly kicked Bakura, causing him to fall down the stairs. At first, Yami was surprised... but then he found it funny. He began to count the stairs as Bakura hit them.  
  
"Three!" he laughed.  
  
~BUMP~  
  
"OW!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Heh heh. Four!"  
  
~BUMP~  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
"WAHAHA! Five!"   
  
~BUMP~  
  
"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Bakura screamed in agony.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! SIX!!!" Yami snickered.  
  
~BUMP~  
  
".....Uhhhhh...."  
  
"Oh no! The last one. SEVEN!"   
  
~BUMP~  
  
".........."  
  
"Are you okay down there?" Yami asked, beginning to wonder if Bakura was actually hurt.  
  
"I'm...... going... to take a nap... right here-"  
  
Bakura fell unconscious on the spot and...well... proceeded to take a... 'nap'.  
Yami burst into laughter, as Yugi looked out his door.   
  
"OH, YOU FIND IT FUNNY THAT I CRY!?!" cried Yugi.  
Yami was speechless.  
Yugi just walked off crying again.  
'I...wasn't laughing at you..." Yami whispered, shocked. He began to rub his gel-less hair. Ryou happened to walk by the stairs at that moment. He looked down at his Yami. Was he sleeping? No... He looked...hurt? Ryou looked partway up the stairs, and saw Yami. Ryou narrowed his eyes and stared at Yami.  
  
"I thought you liked my Yami. After all, you kissed him, didn't you?" Ryou hissed. And ran off. Before Yami had the chance to explain. This placed Yami in a very weird position.  
"Why is everyone running before I get the chance to explain...?" he sighed.  
Bakura begin to wake up now.... He pushed the hair out of his eyes and pulled himself to a sitting position. He looked up at Yami.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, obviously not remembering what had taken place.  
  
"You...uh... I kicked... er... I mean... YOU TRIPPED OVER YOUR OWN CLUMSY FEET AND TUMBLED DOWN THE STAIRS!"  
"Where's Ryou? I saw him starting to cry....I think" said Bakura, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Ryou?... You... didn't see Ryou! Aha! You must be seeing things!" Yami chuckled nervously. "Yeah... Seeing things. That happens when you have a concussion! You must have a concussion! Yeah, that's it!" Yami was running out of ideas. He knew, no matter how slow Bakura must have been at the moment, sooner or later the former thief was going to figure out what happened. Hopefully later. That... that would give him time to run. Bakura got up and started to slowly but surely walk in the position he thought his light was.  
  
"Phew," Yami sighed as he got up and went to the bathroom for his heir gel, shutting the door and finally getting what he wanted all this morning.  
  
"Wow, this other bottle of hair gel could've prevented all the happenings this morning!" Yami thought excitedly. But then, he remembered that he had really hurt Yugi's feelings. But that wasn't his fault. If it weren't for that stupid Bakura, they never would've fallen down the stairs. But Yami had tackled him, causing them to fall down the stairs, and that's when they ended up in that strange lip-to-lip position. So... it was his fault...  
  
"DAMN! IT WAS MY FAULT!" Yami yelled, slightly pissed off. But he had his hair gel, and that made it all better. All better...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yugi wailed. "I THOUGHT YAMI LO-HUVED ME-HE-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
Yami walked in the room with his hair all up in corners as his "usual" hair style.   
"Hel- ACK!!" Yami ducked from a flying pillow sent at a speed so fast, it could knock someone unconscious.  
  
"GETOUT!" Yugi screamed, hurling a bedside lamp in Yami's direction.  
  
"What?" Yami asked, swiftly dodging the lamp as it crashed into the wall behind him.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME! GET OOOUUUUUTTTTTTT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, YOU STUPID, LYING, BACKSTABBING, GEL-HAIRED FORMER PHARAOH! OOOUUUTTTTTT!!!"  
  
Yugi had never called Yami by his title, 'Pharaoh' before...  
Yami walked slowly to the toward the crying boy, and before he could throw anything or yell anything, he was brought into a fierce hug. Yami hugged him tightly to his body, loving Yugi's small frame against his.   
"Yugi, I'm sorry. Whatever you saw was wrong. Bakura and I didn't kiss. I fell down the stairs and landed on him. I'm so sorry you had to see that, it must of scared you. I know it scared the hell out of me." Yami admitted, hugging the shocked boy closely to him. " Yugi...I...I...ILOVEYOU" he seemed to yell all together. Yugi just caught enough of that to get it, and gently hugged his Yami back, with a slight blush across his face.  
  
"I'm sorry I threw that pillow at your head, Yami" apologized Yugi.  
  
"And a lamp," added Yami.  
  
"And a lamp," repeated Yugi. They just stood there hugging, as if time would never stop. But as they knew, time wasn't going to stop for just them at that moment. So they just hugged for a really long time.  
  
  
Bakura finally found his light's supposed direction and thought that he heard Ryou sobbing in the other room. He followed the sobbing sound and saw his light on the floor of the living room curled up in a fetal position. He was crying and looked to be rocking himself back and forth.   
  
"Ryou..." Bakura whispered so that Ryou could hear him.  
  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing here, Tomb robber!?" sobbed Ryou.  
Bakura was shocked to hear his light call him a thief. He knew he would always ether call him Yami or Bakura, but NEVER thief. Bakura walked over to his Aibou and pulled up his chin and kissed him forcefully. Ryou's eyes widened at the contact of being this close; the only time they ever touched is when Bakura hit him in some way.   
Bakura forced his tongue into Ryou's mouth and continued the long passionate kiss, until he thought that Ryou needed some air.  
Ryou stared at him out of breath with a slight pink stain on his cheeks. Bakura looked at him with not anger and hatred in his eyes like normal, with almost, if could be said for Bakura, love, but Ryou couldn't tell. He'd never seen anyone with love in their eyes for him.   
Bakura hugged his Aibou, cuddling with him. Ryou was shocked. Bakura was never known for affection, but Ryou enjoyed the moment and cuddled up closely to his Yami, enjoying every moment of Bakura's good mood.  
  
Yugi and Yami finally broke their hug and Yugi smiled up at his yami. Yami couldn't help but to smile back.  
  
"Now is everything okay between us?" Yami asked.  
  
"I suppose. I could never stay mad at you for long," Yugi answered back.  
  
"Somewhere, deep inside, I knew that," Yami said, feigning a sniffle. Yugi whapped him with a pillow, drawing him out of his fake-crying-trance.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ INTERMISSION ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
//^_\\\ --Peggy-Sama is happy  
//^o\\\ -- Peggy-Sama is chuckling  
//-_\\\ -- Peggy-Sama is disappointed  
//-_@\\ -- Peggy-Sama has revealed his Millennium Eye  
//x_\\\ -- Peggy-Sama is dead  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END INTERMISSION ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
"Ryou, I'm sorry about what happened," Bakura apologized, for the VERY FIRST TIME!! Ryou's mouth was wide open, in shock.  
  
"What d-did you say, Yami?" stuttered Ryou.  
  
"I said I was sorry," repeated Bakura, in a sweet-un-like-him-way. Bakura was just about to kiss his love, when Anzu walked in the front door, saying in a high pitched voice "HIIIIIIII!!"  
  
Surprised, Bakura knocked Ryou away.  
  
"Anzu! Hi..." Bakura disgustedly spat.  
  
"Hi! What'cha doing?" she asked.  
  
"None of your damn busi-"  
  
"Nothing! We were doing nothing!" Ryou quickly interrupted.  
  
"Oh, okay... So, what were you going to do?" she continued to probe.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSI-"  
  
"You guys seen Yugi around?" Anzu asked.  
  
"NO WE HAVE NO-"  
  
"Yes, he's upstairs in his room," Ryou said.  
  
"Thanks! See ya' later!" Anzu yelled back, skipping off towards the stairs.  
  
"That was close," Ryou said, sighing.  
  
"I should've tripped her," Bakura added.   
  
"Should of, would of, could of, but you didn't, did ya'?'" mocked Ryou in a very un-Ryou-like-manner. Bakura just smiled at him and hugged him again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Anzu walked into Yugi's room and gasped.  
  
"...What'cha... doing...?" Anzu said. But it was just a force of habit. She knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
"It may seem strange... but..." Yami whispered, a bit lost for words.  
  
"It's not what it looks like, Anzu," Yugi jumped into the conversation.  
  
Anzu silently stepped out of the door and ran back to the living room. Where she happened to find Ryou and Bakura...  
  
"...What'cha...doing...?" she forced herself to say. But the truth was, she knew exactly what they were doing, too.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE, FOR THE LOVE OF RA!!??" yelled Bakura.  
  
"I need to see Ryou for a minute," she said in a calm like voice.  
  
"Alllriiiight..." replied Ryou in a confused voice. She lead him outside and after a while went back in and passed Bakura without him noticing, and went up to Yugi's room. "Hey, I need Yugi for a moment," she said interrupting Yami and Yugi's 'intimate' moment.   
  
"...All...right" said Yugi puzzled just like Ryou was, and followed Anzu outside to where she lead Ryou...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~For the sake of Ra, I'm so bored~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now what? There hasn't been enough fic since the last intermission. What am I supposed to do? //V_\\\ -- Peggy-Sama is sleeping //^-\\\ -- Peggy-Sama is giddy Okay, I'm done ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No more boredom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you two know why I pulled you out here?" Anzu asked; a hint of anger could be detected in her voice.  
  
"No..." both Yugi and Ryou responded at nearly the same time.  
  
"Well, you're about to find out!" Anzu laughed, very not-Anzu-like.   
  
"Maybe she's gone insane, Yugi..." Ryou pondered.  
  
"Maybe she... maybe she has, Ryou," Yugi agreed.   
  
Anzu, still laughing like a... like an insane person, grabbed the two by their arms and drug them out further away from the house.  
  
"Do you two know why I pulled you out here?" she repeated.  
  
"Why did she repeat herself?" the two asked each other.  
  
"I can't answer you!" they said in unison.  
  
"Ask me! Ask me why you're here!" Anzu said. between insane laughs.  
  
"...................."  
  
"ASK ME!!!!" she yelled  
  
"Wh-why d-did y-you bring us ou-out here?" they stuttered together.  
  
"Well, you're about to find out!" she screamed, starting to laugh again. "One year, two months, five days, sixteen hours, eight minuets, and- " she looked at her watch " and four seconds ago, both you yami's did the most evil thing in the world to me!!!"  
  
"What' did they do to you Anzu" Yugi said surprised to know that his yami did something to someone with out him knowing them being connected in all.  
  
"they....they....ATE MY PIZZE!!" Anzu yelled. Both Hikaru's stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "And I'm going to kill them for that, no one steals my pizza and gets away with it" She chuckled. "and I'm going to use you two as bait" she said putting a needle in both of their arms.  
  
"What the-" Both said passing out from the drug. Anzu laughed evilly and dragged them away cursing that Ryou was so tall, but liking that Yugi was small and light.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: *has a black eye* Well what do you people think ; tell me and my "friend" here, when you laughed, we wanna feel good about this story ^_o ---Black eye.  
  
Psycho Bakura: *broken arm* Yes do tell us when you did laugh.  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: I... think I knocked some sense into our thief over here! ^_~  
  
Psycho Bakura: *Beckons the Pharaoh to an interpretive dance* Dance with me, Pharaoh!  
  
Yu Gi Master1988: *accepts and dances* Please review! 


End file.
